


Drifting Spirits

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Max thinks about Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Spirits

Max lay across her bed, feet on the ground. Gentle guitar music drifted from her Hi-fi. The orange light of the setting sun fell into the room through half-closed blinds and the door was locked.

Craning her neck, Max looked up at her photo wall. From where she was lying they were all upside down, but that didn't really matter. It wasn't as if she couldn't remember what they all were, after all.

If her photo wall was a look inside the mind of Maxine Caulfield, which it basically was, even the most casual of observers would spot a trend. A lot of those photos up there were of Chloe. A slightly more observant observer would see those Chloe pictures were more recent than most of the other snapshots, suggesting that Chloe was on her mind a lot these days. And they would be right.

Max closed her eyes and sighed. Even back in Seattle she'd started feeling like maybe she wasn't, like, 100% straight. Now she was back in Arcadia Bay she felt less straight than ever. All because of Chloe.

She wasn't sure if it was funny or tragic, really. Five years apart had changed a lot and while things were getting better there was still a lot of distance between the two of them. Even though she really wanted to be with Chloe in some way, there was still pain and awkwardness and an air of full of important things left unsaid because they didn't quite know how to talk to each other any more.

But when she was back alone in her dorm room, all that pain and awkwardness just melted away and only her really wanting to be with Chloe remained. And not just in some vague, undefined, possibly-BFF kind of way.

Max wished she was more outgoing so she could actually dance with Chloe. She wished she was funnier so she could make Chloe laugh more. She wished she was braver so she could bring herself to hug Chloe whenever she was in pain. She wished...

She wished for Chloe.

Max became aware her right hand, which had been under her head just a few moments ago, had sort of wandered down her body and had come to rest on her jeans. Because she didn't buy into the whole courtly love thing and wasn't exactly interested in putting Chloe on a pedestal so she could admire her from afar.

Even though there was nobody else around, the walls were thick and the door was locked, Max still found herself blushing when she unbuttoned her pants. Struggling a bit, she pulled them down to just above her knees - not so far that she couldn't easily pull them back up again, but far enough so she could easily...

Even though she still had them closed, Max rolled her eyes at herself anyway. She had a head full of Chloe (again), her body was warming up in a very definite kind of way and she still shied away from even just thinking that particular word because 'ooh, naughty'?

Well, just because she couldn't think it, didn't mean she couldn't do it. Max slowly moved her right hand across her panties, lazily rubbing herself through the soft fabric. She felt herself relax and get tense at the same time, which she liked. She appreciated that kind of contradiction.

It was going to happen here, she thought. That first time. She and Chloe'd be hanging on the couch, not really doing anything except being together. They'd kiss and it'd be beautiful. That wouldn't be their first kiss, obviously. Max was pretty sure their first kiss was going to be a mess a of awkward inexperience. But anyway, they'd kiss, long and slow and delicate, and once their lips parted they'd look into each others eyes and see in those depths all those words they didn't quite know how to say.

Max squirmed a little on her bed. Her long, lazy stroking was definitely keeping her aroused, but the image of Chloe looking at her with big, vulnerable, loving eyes was just too much. It made her want to slip her hand into her panties, but she knew if she did that her fantasy would just break down and she didn't want that. Not yet, anyway.

So they'd look at each other and see each other's yearning and they'd kiss again. And not in a long, slow, delicate kind of way, but a long, hard, passionate kind of way. And that kiss would last and last and only be broken when she'd grab Chloe shirt and pull it up over her head. 'Course, in actual real life, it'd probably be Chloe who started undressing herself, but fantasy Max had always been a lot more assertive than real world Max.

Anyway, once she'd pulled off Chloe's shirt, they'd go right back to making out, the dance of their lips and tongues becoming more intense every moment as they became overwhelmed by their desire for each other. She'd strip off Chloe black bra in one smooth movement, and certainly wouldn't need to fiddle with it for an embarrassing amount of time, and she'd feel Chloe's naked upper body under her hands, her questing fingertips reveling in the touch of her soft skin.

But before she'd get to feel Chloe's sweet little breasts, Chloe would insist on getting her just as half-naked. Which, considering Max was more of a layers kind of girl, would take a bit longer. But, soon enough, there the two of them would be. Lit by the setting sun (because the sun was always setting in Arcadia Bay's autumn), kissing deeply, their tongues entwining somehow, their hands moving across each other's half-naked bodies in a frantic attempt to feel every inch of beautiful skin.

Max bit her bottom lip in an effort not to sigh out loud. She was pretty sure nobody else in the dorm would've been able to hear a sigh and even if they did probably wouldn't connect it to what she was actually doing, but it paid to stay safe.

She was still rubbing herself through her panties, but not in a lazy way any more. She felt her hips straining, her aroused body urging herself to somehow get her even closer to her own hand. Her fingertips felt moist and, even though she wasn't looking, Max felt sure her panties were totally soaked (and felt just as sure that, when she was finished, her panties would turn out to be not that soaked after all).

Eventually, she and Chloe would have got so turned on by their constant kissing and touching and groping that they'd need more. So they'd get up off the couch and walk over to the bed, somehow losing all the rest of their clothes in those three or four steps. And they'd lie down and kiss and hug each other so close it'd become difficult to tell where her naked body ended and Chloe's naked body began. Their bare legs would intertwine and she'd feel Chloe's upper leg press softly against her crotch.

But she wouldn't start grinding herself against Chloe. Not that first time. Instead, she'd manage to slide a hand between their bodies, caress Chloe's breasts and tease her nipples until she gasped and then she'd caress her body all the way down until she'd brush through...

Max stopped, annoyed. Sometimes her brain really did piss her off. Of all the questions it could ask of her concerning this particular scenario, that one pulled her up short? Well, whatever. It was her fantasy. The answer could be whatever she liked.

Max would run her hand through Chloe's soft bush, which was thick and beautiful and also dyed bright blue, vibrant and joyous and hella realistic. She'd dance playful, teasing circles through her blue pubic hair, but wasn't going to spend too much time on it. And then Chloe'd moan happily when her hand slipped between her legs and felt her wet folds.

Max gasped happily when she pushed her hand into her panties and felt her moist folds.

She'd explore Chloe with deft touches of her fingertips, the light movement of her fingers. And, thanks to years of practise on herself, she'd be quite good at finding out what Chloe liked. She'd make her gasp and moan and look at her with dark eyes full of love and lust.

At some point Chloe would want to return the favour, to slide her hand between her, Max's, legs. But she'd stop her, telling her... something. Telling her how she wanted this to be all about Chloe's pleasure. How she didn't want anything distracting her from making her feel good. How... hah... how she wanted her to be happy. More than anything else how she wanted to be the cause of that happiness.

So she'd let her fingers play across Chloe's sensitive skin and feel her naked body tremble with pleasure, see her eyes full of love, hear her moaning with lust. She'd draw tiny circles around her most intimate parts, slip inside of her to feel her tighten around her digit, each tiny little motion exploding into glory throughout Chloe.

And then, at the very end, Chloe would pull her impossibly close, wrap herself around her, moan and scream and shake with perfect joy. She'd scream so hard the whole dorm would hear it. And neither of them would care, because what Chloe would feel in that moment would be so beautiful that to try and hold back would be a sin.

Max shuddered slightly as she came. She didn't moan or scream or, really, make any sound at all. It was tiny, happy little orgasm that shivered through her and left her smiling in pink, warm clouds.

She breathed out slowly and withdrew her hand. Her fingers were wet and sticky and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. If she were to rewind time now, to before she started, would her hand suddenly be clean again? She wasn't sure. And, right now, didn't really want to find out. Small and simple as it was, she wanted this moment to have happened.

No, when it came to intimate moments, there really was only one she'd want to rewind. If ever she ended up with Chloe, she'd make her come and then rewind and make her come all over again and rewind and make her come again and again. An infinite loop of Chloe coming forever.

Of course, if something like that ever looked like it was going to happen, she'd ask permission first. Even though from Chloe's POV it was only going to happen once, it wouldn't seem right to mess around with her time.

Max smiled, looked up at her wall and all those upside down photos of Chloe and reached a decision. She was going to ask her out. Next time she saw Chloe, she was going to tell her her feelings and ask her out on a date. And if she said 'no', she wasn't going to rewind. Some things were too important to undo.


End file.
